La Mentira
by valeriita masen
Summary: james se suicida por una traicion amorosa. edward su hermano jura vengarlo por lo cual decide casarce con isabella a la cual decide hacerle la vida imposible. ¿podra edward cumplir su promesa? entren pliss esta padre! mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para divertirme un poco.

James P.O.V.

ahora si padre le podre dar todo lo que mi amada me pidió. - dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver como el negocio daba éxito.

ya lo vez hijo, yo te lo dije solo deberías de tener paciencia – decía el padre Charlie al darse cuenta de mi alegría.

y hay más motivos para alegrarse – dijo james con una sonrisa – Edward regresa a la hacienda – dije.

Se regresa de Alemania no lo puedo creer – me dijo el padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y al fin padre, al fin conocerá a la mujer que me quita el sueño, por la cual hice todo esto- dije volteando a ver viñedo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado levantar.

Me siento muy orgulloso de ti – dijo el padre – y más al ver que todo esto lo hiciste por esa señorita.

Y pronto será la señora de la hacienda padre – dije mientras sonreía. – le pediré que se case con migo padre -.

¿piensas traerla a vivir a la hacienda? – me dijo el padre con una gran confusión – no crees que sería un gran cambio para ella-.

Lo sé padre pero después de todo el amor que dijo tenerme se que aceptara venir y seremos muy felices.- Dije sosteniendo el broche de plata en forma de flor que ella me había dado como prueba de su amor.

Patrón, patrón le ha llegado carta – gritaba Tania mientras corría a entregarme la carta.

Al momento de recibir la carta mi cara se transformo en alegría al ver de quien era esa carta.

Es de ella padre – dije sin poder esconder la alegría que sentía al recibir una carta de mi amada

Bueno hijo yo me voy ya va a ser la hora del rosario te veo después – dijo el padre despidiéndose.

Está bien padre después me doy una vuelta por la capilla – le dijo James.

Rápidamente me fui a mi despacho para leer la carta que me había escrito. Saque el abre cartas y rasgue el sobre teniendo cuidado de no dañar el contenido del sobre. Al fin saque la carta. Pero toda esa alegría que sentía se esfumo al leer lo que la carta decía.

_Querido James._

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que ya no te amo, si he de ser sincera nunca te quise digamos que para mi tú fuiste un amor pasajero, todas esas veces que te dije que te amaba fueron una de las tantas mentiras que te he dicho. Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que estaba embarazada de ti, y que desgraciadamente había perdido al bebe en un accidente. Esa es una de mis tantas mentiras, si estuve embarazada pero lo aborte, no iba a echar a _perder_ mi vida por un mocoso que me arruinaría la vida. Todo ese dinero que te pedía no era para obras caritativas. Si te digo todas las mentiras que te dije nunca acabaría. Sé que en este momento me odias ¿pero realmente me crees capaz de irme a un pueblo mugriento alejado de la civilización? Pues no, no echaría a perder todo el futuro que tengo por delante. Espero que con esta carta te allá quedado claro que nunca te ame._

_Con cariño. __v._

No lo podía creer simplemente no, ella me amaba me lo había dicho más de una vez, por ella hice todo esto, por ella me había dedicado noche y día para mejorar esto y todo para que, para que después me abandonara como un cero a la izquierda. En este momento lo único que quería es morirme.

Patrón se encuentra bien – me pregunto Tania con miedo en sus ojos

¡DEJENME SOLO! – le dije con todo el enojo que sentía en estos momentos.

Patrón que tiene – dijo Tania con un gran miedo pintado en sus ojos.

¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGES! ¡DEJAME SOLO, QUE NO ENTIENDES! – le volví a gritar con toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

Tania se fue corriendo del despacho lo único que podía calmarme este dolor es ahogarme en alcohol, para no sentir este horrible dolor que sentía por dentro.

Tania P.O.V.

Pero que le pasaba a james nunca lo había visto tan enojado que diría esa carta que reacciono tan mal el patrón.

Sam estas seguro que fue correcto dejar al patrón solo- le pregunte con la duda marcada en mi rostro.

¿Qué no viste como estaba? – me dijo – en estos casos es mejor alejarse del patrón – dijo Sam mientras caminábamos por los establos

Pero yo lo vi muy mal- dije – y si comete una locura- dije volteándolo a ver.

Que Dios guarde la hora- dijo mientras se hacia una seña– pero Tania tu sabes que lo puso así- dijo con interrogación en la voz.

No, no lo sé solo sé que recibió una carta de la muchacha por la cual está totalmente enamorado- dije mientras acariciaba un caballo – que crees que diga- dije con cierta curiosidad.

Si tú no sabes menos yo- dijo Sam –solo espero que no haga ninguna idiotez.-

Edward P.V.O.

Al fin llegaba a Forks el lugar donde me crie hasta que me fui a Alemania a probar mi suerte. Después de 5 años volvería a ver a mi querido hermano james. Era mi hermano pequeño, decidí venir a Forks pues James me quería presentar a la mujer que había robado su corazón, y con la cual pensaba casarse. Por lo que me había contado lo traía en las nubes a mi pobre hermano, y para haber ganado el amor de mi hermano tenía que ser realmente especial. Decidí quedarme en un hotel pues ya era muy tarde para manejar hasta la hacienda. Aunque quedaba a 30 min del hotel donde me encontraba decidí descansar pues el viaje fue muy desgastante. Al llegar al hotel me dirigí a la recepción. Cuando llegue a la recepción me encontré con una muchacha de unos 20 años que parecía que me estaba violando con la mirada.

Buenas noches tendrá habitaciones disponibles- le pregunte con indiferencia

Mmm déjeme revisar- dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.

Si es su día de suerte – dijo tratando de darme una sonrisa ¿sexy?

Ok la quiero solo será una noche- le dije evitando mirar su pronunciado escote

De acuerdo es la habitación 312- dijo entregándome la llave –si necesita algo o le puedo ayudar con algo solo hágamelo saber- dijo aquella joven mientras yo caminaba al elevador.

Dios sí que era estresante lidiar todo el día con este tipo de chicas.

Cuando llegue al piso 3 me dedique a buscar mi habitación. Cuando la encontré entre me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la habitación. Decidí darme una ducha para relajarme.

Después de salir de la ducha me puse mi pijama que solo constaba de unos viejos pantalones de franela.

Decidí acercarme a la hermosa vista que me ofrecía la habitación. Cuando llegue al ventanal me asombre al ver el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Extrañaba tanto admirar las estrellas, tenia tanto que no lo hacía, pues en Alemania ni de broma podía asomarme al cielo a ver las estrellas, lo único que se podía ver era contaminación.

Después de pasar 15 minutos admirando el cielo decidí que era tiempo de irme a dormir. Pero un sonido brutal me lo impidió se escucho claramente un disparo. En ese momento sentí como en mi corazón se formaba un gran agujero, sentí tanta tristeza que una lagrima se me escapo, y lo que más me intrigaba es no saber por qué, solo sentí que perdía una parte muy importante de mi.

Me aleje de la ventana y me dirigía al baño para lavarme la cara y así poder despejar mi mente, para poder conciliar el sueño.

Después de varias vueltas en la cama pude entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo. Pero esa tristeza y vacio que tenía en mi corazón no se quitaba.

Tania P.O.V.

Después de pasar la mayor parte en los establos con Sam decidimos que ya era hora de regresar a la hacienda.

Cuando íbamos de camino se escucho claramente un disparo que provenía de la hacienda.

Lo primero que se vino a la cabeza fue James. No espere más corrí lo más que podía seguida por Sam Cuando entre al despacho no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. James estaba tirado en la alfombra, en una de sus manos sostenía la pistola con la que se disparo y en la otra se encontraba la flor de plata que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------ola bueno antes que nada les agradezco que hallan pasado a leer mi historia. Es mi primera historia y no se mucho de esto solo espero que me dejen muchos reviews.

Y sus reviews serán agradecidos por un sexy Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper………….. En la noche jjajajajaja

Bueno bye besos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer la historia es basa en la telenovela la mentira.

Algún dia seccuestrare a Edward con fines secretos jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Victoria P.O.V.

-Al fin termine con toda esta farsa- le dije a Laurent mientras le daba pequeños besitos alrededor de su cara.

- de que hablas no te entiendo- dijo Laurent con duda en los ojos

- pues hoy le mande una carta a james explicándole que todo fue un farsa. Dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios– le dije toda la verdad y como lo estafamos. Dije soltando una pequeña risa

- que tú hiciste que- me pregunto Laurent

- pues lo que te acabo de decir le, dije toda la verdad a james- le dije a Laurent con la voz roca

-PERO QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS VICTORIA- me grito Laurent – SABES LOS PROBLEMAS EN QUE NOS ACABAS DE METER POR TUS ESTUPIDECES- me grito sin contener la furia que sentía

- pero yo solo le dije la verdad- le dije con voz temblorosa

- yo solo le dije la verdad- dijo Laurent tratando de arremedarme –y no te pusiste a pensar que james tal vez pueda venir con tus tíos y decirles, si eso llega a pasar todo nuestro plan se vendría abajo- dijo Laurent mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación

-perdón no pensé que esto traería tanto problemas- dije con toda la sinceridad que pude

- TU NUNCA PIENSAS ESE ES EL PROBLEMA- me grito mientras me apretaba fuertemente las muñecas

-ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO LAURENT- le grite – te recuerdo que tu eres lo que eres por mí, sin mí no serias nadie entendiste, nadie- le dije con todo el enojo que sentía

- si gracias a tus tonterías tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, james se debe quedar calladito, o sino adiós a todos esos millones de dólares- me dijo Laurent dándome la sonrisa mas sínica que tenia

- bueno después de tu escenita me despido mi tía tiene un anuncio que darnos a mí y a "mi querida prima". Le dije a Laurent mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

-espero que después de tu anuncio vengas, tenemos un asunto pendiente- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

-ni lo sueñes ya será otro día- le dije

- ok como tu prefieras, si gustas que tu querida tía se entere de lo nuestro más te vale que regreses esta noche entendiste- me dijo mientras fingía ver la tele

- pero te recuerdo que si yo me hundo tú te vienes con migo cariño entendiste- le dije Para después despedirme y salir lo más pronto posible de ese departamento.

Después de 30 estresantes minutos de viaje a la casa de mi querida tía Esme (nótese el sarcasmo) llegue. vivíamos en una zona residencial muy exclusiva solo para gente de nuestra categoría. Después de estacionar mi coche, entre para seguir con mi farsa de una pobre y tierna joven a la que todos subestiman. Entre en la cocina donde se encontraba mi nana Toñita, a la cual la quiero pero seis metros bajo tierra, es tan metiche.

-Victoria en donde estuviste toda la mañana tu tía te estuvo buscando- me dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento mucho es solo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y me tomo casi toda la mañana- le dije a Toñita mientras tomaba un vaso

- tenias muy preocupada a tu tía- me dijo en modo de regaño– me dijo que en cuanto llegaras fueras al despacho hay algo muy importante que tiene que decirte- me dijo mientras terminaba de cortar la cebolla.

Después de salir de la cocina me dirigía al despacho de mi tía Esme. Al entrar me encontré mi tía muy alegre haciendo una lista de invitados.

Me llamaste tía- le pregunte

Así es mi querida te tengo una gran sorpresa- me dijo con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro – Jacob regresa a Arizona- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

No lo puedo creer de verdad me alegro mucho- dije fingiendo gran alegría.

Perfecto todo está saliendo como lo había planeado muy pronto seré la dueña de todo esto.

Y por eso estoy preparando una gran fiestas en su honor para presentarlo ante todos nuestros conocidos- me dijo mi tía con gran ilusión

Sería un gusto poder ayudarte a organizar la fiesta de mi querido primo- le dije regalándole un gran sonrisa

Pero hay un asunto más importante que tratar que la fiesta de Jacob- me dijo mi tía con mucha seriedad

¿de qué se trata tía?

Pues veras victoria Jacob cada día crece más y ya va ha ser tiempo de que se case- me dijo mi tía- así que como sabrás a ti y a Isabela las eduque para que fueran unas mujeres de bien- dijo mi tía – por lo cual he decidido que tu serias la mujer que mi hijo necesita para ser feliz- me dijo Perfecto era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para llevar acabo mis planes, pobre de mi tía es tan ilusa.

Hay tía no sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar esto – le dije con una falsa sonrisa – claro que cuentas conmigo para todo- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Perfecto simplemente perfecto – dijo

Pero tía – le dije con tristeza en mi voz – Jacob no me quiere, el está enamorado de mi prima Isabella- le dije mientras baja la cabeza

O no te preocupes por eso amor, contaras con todo mi apoyo para conquistar a Jacob, ya veremos qué hacemos con Isabella, de lo único que debe de ocupar tu mente en estos momentos es conquistar a Jacob, de lo demás yo me encargo- me dijo mientras me daba un gran abrazo.

Perfecto, tía no sabes lo que te espera.

Bella P.O.V.

Corte- grito el director

Perfecto simplemente perfecto tu si tienes futuro como actriz- me dijo el director

Pues muchas gracias espero que con esto le haya mostrado que por este papel soy capaz de todo- le dije con una gran sonrisa

No te preocupes por esos, ya me lo dejaste muy claro – me dijo con una sonrisa – así que mañana te espero aquí a primera hora para caracterización del personaje- me dijo el director.

E ...entonces eso quiere decir que….-pero no me dejo terminar

Que el papel es tuyo cariño muchas felicidades- me dijo dándome un abrazo

Oh muchas gracias se lo juro que no se arrepentirá- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Recuerda mañana te espero aquí a primera hora – me dijo tratando de sonar amenazante

Claro aquí estaré – le dije mientras me despedía para salir al foro donde se encontraba mis amigos

Alice, Rosalie. Emmett y Jasper que habían venido a apoyarme.

Al salir del foro me encontré con mis amigos los cuales estaban muy nerviosos, al verme salir del foro corrieron a abrazarme.

Dime con lujos de detalles como te fue- me pregunto Alice alias "la pequeña diablilla"

Bueno pues me fue…………….. – lo deje a medias mientras bajaba la cabeza

O no te preocupes hermanita, el director se lo pierde tu eres una gran actriz- dijo Emmett tratando de animarme

Pues la verdad es- dije mientras subía la cabeza y les daba una gran sonrisa – GANE EL PAPEL- le dije mientras los abrazaba

AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- gritaron mis amigas mientras nos abrazábamos.

Estoy hay que celebrarlo- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa

Lo siento hermanito necesito llegar a la casa mi tía me tiene una noticia y dijo que era muy importante- le dije con la voz un poco triste.

O no te preocupes lo dejamos para otro día y otra vez felicidades- me dijo dándome un gran abrazo de oso.

De acuerdo el viernes en la noche- salimos a festejar- dijo al pequeña duende

Buenos vamos si no quieres que tu tía se ponga histérica- dijo Rosalie mientras fingía un escalofrió

Ok vamos-

Al llegar a la casa me encontré con mis queridos tíos que tenían una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro, mientras victoria parecía estar viendo ¿vestidos de novia?

Pero por qué tanta alegría que paso aquí- les dije a mi familia mientras los saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Es que te tenemos una gran sorpresa- dijo mi tío mientras me daba un abrazo - ¿Quién crees que regresa a Arizona?

Mmmmm pues no lo sé quien- le pregunte

Pues Jacob no es grandioso- me contesto con gran felicidad

Enserio. No lo puedo creer que felicidad- dije dando saltitos tipo Alice

Así es pero a que le afecto la noticia fue a victoria- dijo mi tío Carlisle mientras trataba de contener la risa y victoria lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Por qué?- le pregunte a mi tío

La pobre está buscando trajes de novia para cuando se case con Jacob- dijo mi tío sin poder contenerse la risa

Carlisle no seas así- dijo mi tía mientras le daba una sonrisa de aliento a victoria.

Mientras mi tío y yo reíamos descontroladamente.

Bueno chicas hasta aquí les dejo esta capitulo sé que no sale Edward pero en el próximo capítulo se tratara sobre como tomara Edward la muerte de su hermano.

Y ahora muchísimas gracias a……..

*ermia

*Ariadna

*angeldevenus

*prisgpe

*merdeditas

*erill cullen: si a james lo sacamos muy rápido pues cobraba muy caro y con la crisis no pudo más que un cap jajajajajajajaja

*amsz88chiba

*letzi15

*america

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante

*yumikamagatha

Muchiszimas gracias chicas por agregrame a favoritos y ponerme en alerta no saben lo feliz que me hacen de verdad espero no decepcionarlas con este fic muchiszimas gracias por su apoyo de nuevo.

y si esta historia esta basada en la telenovela la mentira que fue protagonizada por kate del castillo y gay ecker( o algo asi) jajajajajajja bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que será el miércoles o jueves pues me voy de vacaciones jajajajjajaja. Les deseo unas felices vacaciones besos.

Cada review será agradecido con una visita nocturna por Edward Jasper Emmett Carlisle Jacob James Laurente ………………………… XD


	3. la promesa

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer la historia es basa en la telenovela la mentira.

Algún día secuestraré a Edward con fines secretos jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Edward P.O.V.

Al día siguiente me desperté con el mismo dolor en mi pecho. Pero ahora estaba más latente y al mismo tiempo estaba ansioso de ver a mi hermano James, necesitaba verlo necesitaba comprobar se encontraba sano y salvo. Después de darme una rápida ducha decidí bajar a desayunar para salir lo más rápido posible a la hacienda de mi familia.

Cuando terminar mi desayuno ya era tiempo ir a pagar la cuenta. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la recepción me iba preparando psicológicamente para soportar el coqueteo de la recepcionista.

Cuando llegue me encontré Jessica con una micro falda, una playera de tirantes y sonriendo de una forma que lograba que me diera náuseas.

-Hola buenos días en que puedo servirte – me dijo guiñándome un ojo

- hola quisiera pagar la cuenta que tengo- le dije de una forma muy caballerosa.

- tan pronto se va no quisiera un poco de compañía para divertirse- me dij0o de la forma más descarada que pudo

- no gracias tengo un asunto muy importante que atender- le dije con el tono más frio que pude – así que ahora me gustaría pagar la cuenta-

- si claro, disculpe un momento- me dijo mientras revisaba en la computadora.

Después de media hora de estar esperando la cuenta al fin pude pagarla, después de que Jessica me diera su número de teléfono, que enseguida tire a la basura me dedique a esperar un taxi que me pudiera llevar a la hacienda lo más rápido posible.

Alrededor de 30 minutos de espera pude conseguir un taxi, en ese pueblo tan remoto.

Después de subir mi equipaje al carro le di la dirección al joven para que me pudiera llevar a la hacienda.

Al termino de 3 horas de camino llegamos al pueblo donde se encontraba la hacienda. El pueblo estaba desierto en silencio sepulcral como si alguien hubiera muerto ahí.

Después de 15 minutos que tardamos para dar con la dirección donde se encontraba la hacienda, baje del taxi corrí al interior de la hacienda, ni siquiera me detuve a sacar mi equipaje del taxi mi, corazón cada vez palpitaba más rápido y ese nudo que sentía en mi pecho cada vez se volvía mas grande. Al llegar al interior de la hacienda, en la sala se encontraba sentado el padre Charlie al cual quería mucho.

Sin detenerme me dirigí hacia el padre y le di un gran abrazo mientras sentía como el padre se tensaba y después correspondía a mi abrazo.

Hay padre no sabe qué alegría me da verlo a pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mano ( N/A: esta es una forma en la que se le muestra respeto al padre)

Yo también te he extrañado Edward no ha sido lo mismo sin ti todo este tiempo- me dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas

Pero no llore padre- le dije- ahora dígame donde esta James tengo tantas ganas de verlo- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Edward hay algo que necesitas saber- me dijo muy serio pero en sus ojos podía notar una gran tristeza

-padre de que habla me está asustando- le dije tratando de disimular el miedo que sentía

- Edward pues veras tu hermano James esta en un lugar mejor- me dijo mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

- padre no lo entiendo quiere decir que James se fue de la hacienda- le dije sin disimular la confusión que me causaban sus palabras.

- no Edward tu hermano ha muerto- dijo el padre en un susurro

No, no lo podía creer simplemente me negaba a creerlo James muerto era ilógico él era tan joven tan alegre no el no puede estar muerto.

No es… eso no puede ser verdad padre- le dije con el rostro bañando de lagrimas – james no puede estar muerto –NO PUEDE- le grite al padre con todo el dolor que sentía por dentro.

Lo sé hijo yo tampoco no lo podía creer pero es cierto- me dijo el padre mientras me consolaba- tienes que ser fuerte Edward- fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en un profundo hoyo negro.

Me desperté en una gran cama blanca, la cual estaba al lado de una hermosa ventana la cual estaba adornada con muchos tipos de flores. Y se podría apreciar el arduo trabajo de mi hermano James. En ese momento recordé lo que el padre Charlie me había dicho. En ese momento no pude mas y llore como no había llorado desde la muerte de mis padres, a ellos les había prometido que

cuidaría a James como ellos cuidaron de nosotros. Pero falle ahora James se encuentra con ellos. En ese momento vino a mi memoria una pregunta ¿cómo había muerto james? Me quite rápidamente las cobijas de esa espaciosa cama y me ponía los zapatos para salir en busca del padre, tenía muchas dudas que necesitan ser resueltas, y solo el padre me puede dar las repuestas. Después de mojarme la cara decidí ir a la sala probablemente hay estará el padre.

Después de buscarlo por el interior de la hacienda lo encontré con Tania una joven guapa si a mí me preguntan pero un poco frívola a mi parecer pero ese es otro tema ahora había un tema de más importancia.

Hola padre, hola Tania me da gusto verte de nuevo- le dije con la mayor cortesía que pude.

Hola joven a mí también me da gusto verlo de nuevo – me dijo con una sonrisa – lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su hermano era una gran persona- me dijo mientras me daba una taza de café

Gracias Tania- le dije con una sonrisa –padre necesito hablar con usted sobre la muerte de james- le dije mientras toma un poco de café.

Claro hijo que me quieres preguntar- me dijo el padre

Como murió james, quien se hizo cargo de su velorio- dije sin ocultar el dolor que sentía al recordar que mi hermano había muerto.

Bueno la muerte de james es un poco delicado no crees- dijo el padre que se notaba un poco nervioso

Si padre pero yo no sé nada sobre cómo murió james – dije con irritación en mi voz – así que por favor respóndame padre ¿Cómo murió james? – le dije

Bueno hijo pues veras es una larga historia, james estaba totalmente enamorado de una joven de Arizona, hizo todo esto para esa mujer pues el le quería dar lo mejor- dijo el padre mientras se aclaraba la voz- pero pues al parecer una decepción amorosa y….- dijo el padre para al final quedar callado

Y que padre que- le dije ya molesto

Y se suicido- dijo en un susurro

No lo podía creer simplemente era ilógico yo había educado a james, sabía muy bien que james no era así, algo mas tuvo que haber pasado pero que pudo haber pasado para orillar a James a suicidarse.

Tuvo que haber pasado algo mas algo que lo allá orillado a eso- le dije al padre y Tania.

Pues joven, el señor james recibió una carta que lo altero mucho- dijo Tania mientras nos veía fijamente.

Sabes donde esta esa carta- le dije a Tania

Si está en su despacho acompáñenme- dijo Tania mientras caminábamos al despacho de mi hermano james.

Es esta -dijo Tania mientras me entregaba un sobre.

_Querido James._

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que ya no te amo, si he de ser sincera nunca te quise digamos que para mi tú fuiste un amor pasajero, todas esas veces que te dije que te amaba fueron una de las tantas mentiras que te he dicho. Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que estaba embarazada de ti, y que desgraciadamente había perdido al bebe en un accidente. Esa es una de mis tantas mentiras, si estuve embarazada pero lo aborte, no iba a echar a _perder_ mi vida por un mocoso que me arruinaría la vida. Todo ese dinero que te pedía no era para obras caritativas. Si te digo todas las mentiras que te dije nunca acabaría. Sé que en este momento me odias ¿pero realmente me crees capaz de irme a un pueblo mugriento alejado de la civilización? Pues no, no echaría a perder todo el futuro que tengo por delante. Espero que con esta carta te allá quedado claro que nunca te ame._

_Con cariño __v__. _

No lo podía creer lo que estaba leyendo que persona escribe esto y sin sentir remordimiento de que monstro estaba enamorado mi hermano.

Pero nadie sabe cuál es el nombre de esta mujer- dije tratando de ocultar todo el enojo que sentía esa mujer iba a pagar por lo que le hizo a james por todo.

No, lo único que sabemos es que su apellido es Swan- dijo el padre enfatizando el apellido.

Swan ese apellido yo lo conocía así se apellida Jacob un amigo mío.

Padre necesito saber dónde está la tumba de james- le dije al padre con ira en los ojos.

Vamos hijo yo te acompaño- dijo en padre dirigiéndose a los establos

Después de ensillar el caballo partimos en donde se encontraba la tumba de mi hermano.

La tumba donde se encontraba mi hermano esta adornada con muchas rosas blancas, había una cruz echa de tulipanes, sus favoritos.

Después de bajar del caballo me arrodille en la tumba de mi hermano. Y volví a llorar ahora al lado de la tumba de mi hermano después de desahogarme me arrodille al lado de la tumba y le dije.

Descubriré toda esta mentira- le dije a mi hermano.

Y eso es lo que hare descubriré toda esta mentira, le hare la vida imposible a esa mujer, te lo juro james.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OLAP chicas como están espero k muy bien bueno muchisizimas gracias por seguir dándome ánimos para escribir esta historia, así que ustedes son las que deciden si esta historia sigue.


	4. jacob esta en casa

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer la historia es basa en la telenovela la mentira.

Algún día secuestraré a Edward con fines secretos jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Bella P.O.V.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que mi tío me había dado la noticia que mi Jacob regresaba a Arizona, estaba feliz al fin volvería a ver a mi mejor amigo. El ha sido como un hermano para mi, cuando mis papas murieron y mi tío Carlisle me adopto yo estaba muy triste. Poco a poco me fui haciendo amiga de Jacob hasta convertirse en mi mejor amigo, no puedo negar que es guapo y siempre me gusto. Estábamos en la terminal del aeropuerto esperando a que Jacob llegara. Al término de 5 minutos de espera apareció Jacob, tengo que admitir que había cambiado mucho. Ahora era un muchacho guapo, era alto, con una cabellera negra la cual la traía agarrada en una cola, ahora estaba más alto que yo, traía puesto una playera negra muy pegada al cuerpo, la cual se pegaba a sus músculos y que músculos si me permiten decirlo. No pude aguantar más, corrí hasta donde se encontraba Jacob. Estaba a menos de 5 pasos de llegar donde se encontraba Jacob, pero mi torpeza tuvo que aparecer y tropecé con una maleta, cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe, que nunca llego al contrario tenía dos fuertes brazos sosteniendo mi cintura.

Pensé que con el tiempo mejoraría tu coordinación, pero creo que me equivoque- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Oh Jacob te extrañe tanto- le dije mientras le dba un bezo en la mejilla y lo abrazaba como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Si cada vez que me valla voy a recibir este tipo de bienvenida, tendré que irme más seguido- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi cabellera – yo también te extrañe enana-

Hijo que alegría volver verte –dijo Esme con lagrimas en los ojos.

A mí también me da mucho gusto verte mama – dijo Jacob mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a Esme.

Jacob que alegría verte pero que guapo te has puesto- le dijo victoria con una sonrisa picara

Gracias victorias tu también estas muy guapa- dijo Jacob

Pero bella no se queda atrás hijo- dijo mi tío Carlisle mientras yo me ruborizaba.

Claro que no ahora está más guapa- dijo Jacob mientras me abrazaba de los hombros

Pues yo que ustedes no perdería el tiempo ya quiero ser abuelo- dijo Carlisle mientras Jacob y yo nos ruborizábamos y victoria me manda una mirada de odio " si las miradas mataran ya estaría en el 5to cielo" dije en mi interior

Pero vamos a la casa seguro que Jacob estará muy cansado- dijo mi tía Esme

Al llegar al estacionamiento nos dividimos en 2 carros mi tío y yo en uno y Jacob victoria y mi tía Esme en otro. Pues mi tía había sido muy clara con migo aquel día.

Flash back.

_-querida puedes venir un momento a mi habitación tengo algo muy importante que decirte- me dijo mi tía esme_

_- claro tía enseguida subo-_

_Al llegar a la habitación de mi tía tome asiento en la cama enfrente de ella. Después de 5 minutos de incomodo silencio mi tía lo rompió diciendo._

_Como ya sabes Isabella tu primo Jacob dentro de 3 días y necesito pedirte un favor-_

_Claro tía el que quieras- le dije con una sonrisa_

_Pues veras cuando Jacob ya esta mas grande y ya va siendo tiempo de que se case y forme una familia- dijo mi tía – por lo cual he decidido que victoria sería la esposa ideal para el por lo cual te pido no te acerques a Jacob querida- dijo dándome una sonrisa._

_Tía me estas prohibiendo acercarme a Jacob- le dije con el ceño fruncido_

_Tómalo como quieras querida pero todos sabemos que entre Jacob y tu hay algo, pero yo no te quiero cerca de mi hijo así que si realmente aprecias todo lo que hemos hecho por ti mas te vale que no te le acerques a Jacob entendiste- dijo mi tía una manera muy hipócrita_

_Fin del flash back._

Porque tan callada Bells- me pregunto mi tío al darse cuenta que no había dicho nada en todo el camino a la casa.

Por nada tío solo estaba pensando- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

Cualquier problema que tengas Bells sabes que cuentas con migo sabes que siempre serás mi consentida- dijo mientras me despeinaba

Lo sé y tu sabes que siempre serás mi segundo padre- le dije mientras me limpia una pequeña lagrima

Estas llorando tío- le pregunte

Oh claro que no Bells es una pequeña basura que me entro al ojo tu sabes con tanta contaminación- me dijo mi tío mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Al llegar a la casa me dirigí a mi habitación tenia que obedecer a mi tía Esme, es de la única forma que le puedo agradecer por haberme dado un lugar donde vivir todos estos años.

Estaba en mi cama repasando el dialogo de la obra que estrenábamos la próxima semana, cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-bella puedo pasar- pregunto una voz masculina que la reconocía en cualquier parte.

-claro pasa- le dije

-al fin un momento de paz, mi mama esta insoportable dado que mañana es mi fiesta de bienvenida está muy emocionada- dijo Jacob quitándole importancia

- eres su único hijo es obvio que este emocionada- dije mientras guardaba

-bella necesito hablar contigo- dijo Jacob

- suéltalo-

- bella yo desde pequeño te he querido mucho más que una amiga- ooh esto no está bien – y pues te quería preguntar si querías……- pero no pudo terminar por que su celular empezó a sonar

_- si diga- contesto Jacob_

_- igualmente Edward - dijo Jacob quien es Edward_

_- si ya estoy en Arizona por qué no vienes mañana mi madre me hará una fiesta de bienvenida y así te presento a mis primas- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa._

_- entonces aquí te espero hermano nos vemos mañana- dijo Jacob mientras colgaba_

- lo siento era un amigo del trabajo – dijo Jacob

- o no te preocupes todo está bien- dije

- bueno como te decía bella yo quisiera saber si …..- pero no pudo terminar pues una emocionada victoria apareció en mi cuarto

- bella me podrías prestar tu broche en forma de flor que nos regalo la abuela- me pregunto victoria

- y donde está el tuyo- le pregunte mientras caminaba a la caja fuerte a sacar mi broche

- pues mmmm lo deje en el banco si eso lo deje en el barco ya sabes es mejor dejarlo seguro- dijo victoria nerviosa

- claro aquí está el broche cuídalo mucho por favor- le dije mientras le entregaba el broche que la abuela nos había regalado a victoria y a mí.

- claro que lo cuidare por cierto Jacob tu mama te necesita- dijo victoria mientras salía de mi habitación

- bueno bella hablamos después de acuerdo- me dijo Jacob mientras me daba una pequeño beso en la mejilla

- si claro- le conteste mientras Jacob salía de mi habitación.

"estuvo cerca ahora solo tendría que esconderme de él y asunto arreglado"

Edward P.O.V.

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde la muerte de mi hermano, me sorprendí al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba la hacienda, la casa estaba en ruinas si sigue en ese estado no quiero imaginar lo que puede pasar por lo cual le pedí a Sam que se hiciera cargo de mejorar la hacienda, bueno más bien van a tener que volver a construirla con eso les digo en qué condiciones se encuentra la hacienda.

En cambio los negocios del agave ( N/A: el agave es de donde se saca el tequila su forma es parecida a la sábila) eran todo un éxito se podría decir que si los negocios seguían así mi hermano se hubiera vuelto millonario en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, pero todo se fue a la basura por la culpa de esa mujer ahora tenía otra pista la mujer le había regalado un broche de plata en forma de flor como signo de su amor, mas hipócrita no podría ser esa mujer primero le dice que lo quiere y después le dice la verdad realmente esa mujer era un monstro. Pero muy pronto sufriría todo lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

Era jueves me encontraba en la sala desayunando unos ricos waffles mis favoritos debo de decir que me había preparado Tania. Hoy comenzaría mi venganza pero para eso necesito a mi amigo Jacob, si mal no recuerdo el llegaba de Alemania para irse a vivir con su familia, los Swan la familia que me quito lo que más quería. Así que decidí hablar con mi amigo Jacob fui por mi móvil a mi habitación y marque el numero de Jacob.

_Si diga- contesto Jacob_

_Jacob hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dije_

_Si lo mismo digo Edward- contesto Jacob un poco frustrado_

_Ya llegaste a Arizona-le pregunte _

_- igualmente Edward - dijo Jacob quien es Edward_

_- si ya estoy en Arizona por qué no vienes mañana mi madre me hará una fiesta de bienvenida y así te presento a mis primas- dijo Jacob _

_Si justo donde quería llegar hay estaría esa mujer_

_Claro Jacob para mi será un honor conocerlas hay estaré no vemos- dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia_

_- entonces aquí te espero hermano nos vemos mañana- dijo Jacob _

_Perfecto todo está saliendo tal y como lo esperaba mañana conocería a las primas de Jacob y así podre saber quien fue la causante de la muerte de mi hermano._

_Empaque mis cosas y me dirigí a Seattle a tomar el primer avión que me lleve a Arizona._

_Me muero de curiosidad por conocerlas para saber que de clase de mujer se enamoro mi hermano. __"espero yo nunca enamorarme de ese tipo de mujeres" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------olap chicas como están espero que muy bien bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo estoy un poco triste pues el capitulo anterior no recibió muchos reviews así que les pido por favor por SAN SEXII EDWARD dejen REVIEWS es lo único que me motiva a seguir escribiendo aunque si estoy muy feliz por todas las personas que me agregan a sus favoritos de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Así que por favor volviendo al tema dejen reviews Y UN EDWARD MUY COMPLACIENTE SE LOS AGRADECERA jajajajajajajajajajajajaja las quiero mucho nos leemos en próximo cap. que es la fiesta de Jacob ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¡Espero teorías! XD


	5. nota de autora importante!

Olap gente linda perdón por el retraso ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y entiendo perfectamente si me quieren matar pero de verdad tengo razones por las cuales no he podido actualizar.

Tuve un ataque de asma muy fuerte ( si soy asmática) que me dejo muy débil chicas y la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada además de que me la pasaba todo el tiempo dormida.

Y si piensan que la 1ra razón no es suficiente hay les va la 2da razón

2.- tuve una decepción amorosa lo sé es muy doloroso (mugres hombres que solo se dedican a lastimarnos además quien los necesita) jajajajaj así o más dramática pero creo que ya lo supere jajajajajaj "creo".

Bueno chicas de verdad espero que me puedan perdonar pero tengo una pregunta.

¿Quieren que siga actualizando?

Dejo en sus manos la repuesta ustedes son las que deciden.

Y acepto gustosamente comentarios para mejor la historia, pero por favor que no sean groseros.

Chicas ustedes son las que deciden si quieren que siga subiendo, mañana a primera hora tendrán el siguiente capítulo.

Así que dejen reviews dándome su respuesta.

Con cariño.

Vale.

(La joven con el corazón roto) jajajajajajaja la que ya lo supero jajajajajaja bueno me voii chicas.

Besos tipo Edward cullen


	6. la fiesta 1ra parte

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer la historia es basa en la telenovela la mentira.

Algún día secuestraré a Edward con fines secretos jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Nos leemos abajo.

Bella P.O.V

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por mi ventana. Había amaneció con un presentimiento que hoy algo grande sucedería. Decidí que ya era hora de levantarme tengo que desayunar antes de que mi querido duende llegue a mi casa, pues habíamos quedado en que vendría a casa para arreglarme que en mi opinión es un caso perdido.

Después de darme una relajante ducha decidí bajar a la cocina donde mi querida nana ya me tenía preparado el desayuno.

Buenos días – le dije a mi nana mientras me llevaba una tostada a la boca

Buenos días mi niña- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente – su tía y la señorita victoria fueron al salón de belleza me dijo que cuando llegara ya la quería ver arreglada-

Muchas gracias lo tomare en cuenta llegue Alice le podrías decir que suba a mi habitación por favor- le dije

Claro bella yo le digo- me dijo mientras seguía preparando el banquete para la fiesta

Después de terminar mi desayuno me fui a mi habitación a leer por 6 vez el libro de romeo y Julieta mientras esperaba a Alice. Estaba en la parte más interesante de todo el libro cuando llego el pequeño duende a interrumpir mi lectura.

Hola bella lista para arreglarte- me dijo la pequeña duende mientras sacaba todas su equipo para jugar a torturemos a bella

Alice de verdad no es necesario solo es una cena solo arréglame el cabello y listo- dije mientras cubría mi rostro con la almohada

- estás loca, hoy más que nunca debes de estar impresionante tengo un presentimiento de que algo bueno va a pasar hoy- dijo mientras me arrastraba y me sentaba en la silla de mi tocador.

Decidí que era mejor no discutir esta partida ya la había ganado mi pequeño demonio. Después de 3 horas juagando a torturemos a bella estaba deslumbrante según Alice. Me prohibió verme en el espejo hasta no tener puesto el vestido.

Por lo cual me mando al baño a ponerme el vestido que llevaría esta noche. Al llegar al baño decidí ponerme el arma mortal según Alice me había comprado no pude ver como era el vestido dado a que el pequeño duende me había tapado los ojos.

Al terminar de ponerme el vestido Alice destapo mis ojos mientras ella salía del baño para dejarme sola.

Cuando volteé para ver la "obra maestra de Alice" me quede sin aire.

Me veía diferente, me veía guapa, llevaba puesto un vestido realmente hermoso.

Era color azul rey el cual me llegaba hasta los tobillos, era simple con un pequeño escote que dejaba al descubierto parte de mi espalda y resaltaba las pocas curvas que poseía.

Mi cabello esta moldeado, mientras que mi maquillaje era sencillo solo resaltando mis grandes ojos color chocolate y mis carnosos labios.

Al salir del baño Alice empezó a brincar arriba de mi cama mientras gritaba

-te ves hermosa bella ese vestido te queda muy bien- dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Alice tu no te vas a arreglar para la fiesta- le dije mientras fruncía el ceño

- o cierto bella se me olvido no voy a poder asistir Jasper me invito a cenar- dijo -creo que al fin me va a pedir matrimonio- chillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- hay Alice no sabes que feliz estoy por ti. Te deseo lo mejor amiga- le dije mientras le daba un abrazo tipo emmett

- gracias bella espero que te diviertas – dijo Alice mientras cerraba la puerta.

Después de salir a despedir a Alice, decidí que sería bueno retomar la lectura que deje inconclusa.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando me di termine de leer mi libro. Después de darme otra ligera capa de maquillaje decide que ya era hora de bajar a saludar a los invitados.

Cuando llegue al patio donde se estaba realizando la fiesta busque con la mirada a Jacob el cual estaba junto con victoria y un joven de cabello bronce que no supe identificar. Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraba mi querido primo.

-Buenas noche- dije cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa de mis primos.

- bella pero que hermosa estas- dijo Jacob mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-gracias Jacob- dije de manera cortes

- pero que mal educado soy déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen- dijo Jacob mientras señalaba al joven de cabello bronce el cual se giro para saludarme.

El joven que respondía al nombre Edward se paro para saludarme, en el momento que mis ojos contemplaron aquel hermoso rostro mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente era simplemente hermoso.

Era un poco más alto que yo, tenía un cuerpo de modelo, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa color azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes con los cuales quede hipnotizada completamente.

- es un placer conocerte Isabella Jacob no me dijo que tenía una prima tan guapa- dijo mientras deposita una beso en mi mano, con el cual logro que mi cara se convirtiera en un tomate.

- el placer es todo mío pero solo llámame bella- le dije con una sonrisa

- entonces bella será- dijo con una sonrisa torcida la cual hizo que mi corazón empezara a palpitar mas rápido de lo normal.

- bella me permites esta pieza- dijo Jacob sacándome de mi ensoñación, mientras me ofrecía su mano.

- claro Jacob, con permiso fue un gusto conocerte Edward- le dije mientras me dirigía a la pista.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la pista Jacob tomo mi cintura mientras yo enrollaba mis manos en su cuello y dejaba guiarme por la música.

Realmente estas hermosa hoy bella- dijo Jacob

Gracias Jacob aunque tú no te quedas atrás- le dije mientras golpeaba su puño en forma juguetona.

Lo sé soy un Swan lo recuerdas- me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. A lo cual yo respondí con una fuerte carcajada.

Bella ayer no dejamos una plática pendiente- me dijo mi

Si lo sé-

Bella lo que te quería decir ayer es que- me dijo un poco nervio-

e... es que yo realmente te quiero.- me dijo dejándome atónica por unos segundos- Desde que llegaste a la casa de mis padres quede totalmente enamorado de ti, pero nunca tuve el valor necesario para decirte mis sentimientos.

por eso me fui a Alemania para tratar de olvidarte y cuando que pensé que al fin lo había olvidarte, regreso a Arizona y me doy cuenta que por más que trate de olvidarte no puedo, porque esto bella- tomo mi mano mientras la posicionaba en su corazón- te pertenece bella eres y serás la única dueña de mi corazón.

No lo podía creer Jacob mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano me quería, realmente me quería y no de la forma que un hermano quiere a una hermana. No esto no puede estar sucediendo tengo que dejar claro mis sentimiento y no hacerlo sufrir más.

Jacob yo no…….- pero no pude terminar dado que unos cálidos labios me estaban besando con mucho cariño y dulzura.

Al principio me quede estática simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, los labios de Jacob seguían insistentes sobres los míos no sé por qué motivo le devolví el beso a Jacob, no podía negar que me gusta y mucho pero no sé si es amor lo que realmente siento por Jacob, pero en ese momento una imagen llego a mi unos preciosos ojos verdes, en ese momento rompí el beso bruscamente.

Me sentía realmente culpable cada vez que esa es imagen de ojos verdes llegaba a mi memoria. Y al ver la cara de tristeza de Jacob.

Lo siento Jacob esto no tuvo que haber sucedido, simplemente olvídalo- le dije mientras corría lejos de Jacob.

Edward .

Había llegado a la dirección que me había dado Jacob. La casa (si a eso se le puede llamar casa). La casa se encontraba en una zona residencial realmente exclusiva.

El exterior de la casa era de un azul fuerte contrastado con un azul cielo muy elegante si a piden mi opinión.

Al entrar a la casa había una glorieta donde se encontraba un ballet parking estacionando los autos, le di las llaves de mi posesión mas preciada mi volvo al joven del ballet.

Realmente esta familia aventaba la casa por la ventana cuando de fiesta se trataba.

Al llegar al interior de la casa había varios meseros con deliciosos bocadillos y un espumoso champagne, tome una mientras me dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa donde se estaba realizando la fiesta de mi amigo Jacob.

Al llegar al jardín pude ubicar a mi amigo Jacob estaba bailando con una joven de risos rojos, unos grandes ojos color negro y de una compleción delgada.

Decidí darle una sorpresa a mi amigo Jacob me acerque a la pista de baile donde se encontrar Jacob y esa joven.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte no crees Jacob- le dije cuando estaba a tras de ellos

Edward que alegría verte de nuevo- dijo mientras me da un fuerte abrazo.

Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo Jacob y quien es esta hermosa joven- dije mientras volteaba a ver a la joven que se encontraba con Jacob.

Oh ella es mi prima Jacob victoria-

Un gusto conocerla soy Edward Cullen- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mano

Así que se apellida Cullen de casualidad conoce a james- me dijo en una forma nerviosa.

Si es mi hermano porque lo conoces- le dije

Que si lo conoce es un intimo amigo de la familia, pero en especial de bella- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa

Bella quien es bella- le dije mientras fruncía el ceño

Oh es mi otra prima debe de estar en su habitación leyendo- me dijo mientras tomábamos asiento en la mesa.

Estábamos hablando de trivialidades sobre como había cambiado Arizona desde que habíamos ido a vivir a Alemania, era una plática realmente interesante.

-Buenas noche- dijo una voz que provenía de mi espalda.

-bella pero que hermosa estas- dijo Jacob mientras se levantaba de su asiento, a lo cual victoria rodo los ojos.

- muchas gracias- dijo la joven que respondía al nombre de bella, a la cual yo le estaba dando la espalda.

-pero que mal educado soy déjame presentarte a mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen- dijo Jacob mientras me señalaba.

Decidí parame de mi lugar para saludar a la prima de Jacob correctamente.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para encontrarme con esa hermosa mujer era un poco más baja que yo llevaba un hermoso vestido azul rey, el cual tenía un disimulado escote en forma de v el cual también dejaba ver su hermosa espalda además resaltaba sus curvas.

Al subir mi mirada me encontré con un rostro realmente hermoso tenia forma de corazón, unos labios realmente carnosos y unos ojos de un color chocolate realmente hermosos. Llevaba un maquillaje leve solo resaltando sus grandes ojos y sus carnosos labios.

- es un placer conocerte Isabella Jacob no me dijo que tenía una prima tan guapa- le dije sin poder apartar la vista de su hermoso rostro el cual adopto un hermoso rubor que la hacía ver realmente adorable

- el placer es todo mío pero solo llámame bella- le dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo atontado por unos momentos.

-Entonces bella será- dije con una sonrisa torcida la cual lograba dejar atontado a cualquiera

-bella me permites esta pieza- dijo Jacob rompiendo nuestra burbuja privada.

- claro Jacob, con permiso fue un gusto conocerte Edward- me dijo bella mientras se dirigía a la pista del brazo de Jacob.

En ese momento sentí un sentimiento muy raro nacer dentro de mí, tenía ganas de romperle el brazo a Jacob por tener la suerte de ir de la mano de una hermosa mujer como bella.

Decidí tomar asiento en la mesa y seguir platicando con victoria la cual era una chica realmente agradable.

Hasta que un broche de plata en forma de flor estaba colocado en el lado derecho de su busto. En ese momento un me di cuenta que era idéntico al que esa mujer le había dado a james como prueba de su amor.

Lindo broche es único- le pregunte de forma casual.

O si es realmente hermoso, pero no mi prima bella tiene uno idéntico- me dijo mientras observaba el broche

nuestra abuela René nos lo dio en nuestro cumpleaños número 8- me dijo

- pero últimamente no le he visto el broche a bella, con eso de que es tan rara que se lo pudo haber dado a cualquiera de sus enamorados- dijo restándole importancia.

En ese momento sentí como una parte de mi corazón se rompía al darme cuenta de lo que victoria me acaba de decir.

Como una persona tan hermosa puede llegar a causar tanto daño, el broche que james tenia era el broche de bella no lo podía creer ella no podía hacer eso.

Aun así tengo que seguir averiguando, pues algo en esos ojos negros de victoria me decía que mentía era imposible que una criatura como bella fuera capaz de hacer eso.

En ese momento volteé a la pista para ver como Jacob y Bella se daban un beso cargado de dulzura.

En ese momento una oleada de ira se apodero de mí, por lo cual me disculpe con victoria mientras me levantaba de la mesa para ir a la pista de baile.

Al voltear a hacia la pista de baile veía como bella le decía algo a Jacob, lo cual había dejado muy dolido a Jacob pues en su cara tenía una mueca de dolor. Al dirigir mi vista a bella me di cuenta de que salía corriendo de la pista para dirigirse al balcón.

Bella P.O.V.

Había estado en el balcón alrededor de media hora tratando de aclarar mis sentimientos y tratando de encontrar una solución a este problema.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para regresar a la fiesta cuando un fuerte brazo me tomaba de la cintura y me impedía voltear a ver quién era.

Espero que no te moleste tener un poco de compañía- susurro una voz en mi oído provocando que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olap chicas como están espero que muy bien bueno aquí está el capi siento mucho no haber podido subir antes pero no tenia internet pero aquí está un nuevo chap lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía. ahora quiero agradecerles A TODAS por su apoyo espero que disfruten el chap.

Dejen muchos reviews pliss gracias a las personas que me agregan a favoritos y alertas realmente gracias.

Dejen revies por favor es mi única motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Besos tipo Edward.


	7. la fiesta 2da parte

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer la historia es basa en la telenovela la mentira.

Algún día secuestraré a Edward con fines secretos jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Nos leemos abajo.

Bella P.O.V.

Había estado en el balcón alrededor de media hora tratando de aclarar mis sentimientos y tratando de encontrar una solución a este problema.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para regresar a la fiesta cuando un fuerte brazo me tomaba de la cintura y me impedía voltear a ver quién era.

Espero que no te moleste tener un poco de compañía- susurro una voz en mi oído provocando que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Jacob creo que te deje muy claros mis sentimientos- le dije de manera cortante.

Lo sé bella pero no me daré por vencido tan fácil mente, me conoces muy bien- me dijo mientras me soltaba de su abrazo

Como quieras Jacob- le dije de manera cortante.

Te parece bien si voy por una botella de champaña. Me dijo dándome una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Estaría bien- le dije mientras le devolvía el gesto

Está bien ahora regreso- me dijo mientras se iba del balcón

Me quede dando viendo a la nada mientras pensaba en la forma de ayudar a Jacob a que me olvidara, era muy guapo y si lo quería, pero no podía olvidar la "advertencia" que me había dado mi tía, simplemente lo nuestro no puede ser. Seguía metida en mis pensamientos hasta que unos brazos me envolvían la cintura, haciendo que diera un brinco del susto.

-Jacob Swan nunca escúchame bien nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- dije mientras me pegaba un poco más a su pecho, para cubrirme del viento.

- no soy Jacob, pero con tal de tenerte en mis brazos, soy quien quieras- dijo una voz de terciopelo que pude reconocer como la voz de Edward.

En ese momento mi cara adopto un fuerte rubor mientras trataba de salir de los brazos de mi dios personal.

-te molesta que te abrace- me susurro en el oído provocando que cientos de mariposas empezaran a revolotear en mi estomago.

- n..o solo que no es… esperaba que fueras tu- dije con la voz quebrada

- espero que no te moleste que haya venido en lugar de Jacob, al parecer tu tía lo necesitaba - me susurro

- no claro que no- le dije dándole una sonrisa

- perfecto por que de todos modos no pensaba irme- me dijo regalándome esa hermosa sonrisa torcida

Soltó mi cadera mientras abría una botella de champaña y llenaba dos copas de ese licor espumoso.

Brindo por haberte conocido esta noche- me dijo con un toque seductor.

Lo mismo digo- le dije mientras chocaba nuestras copas.

Me permitirías esta pieza- me dijo mientras extendida sus maño la cual yo gustosamente acepte.

Claro- le dije mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el rodeaba mi cintura.

Llevas mucho tiempo siendo amigo de Jacob- le pregunte mientras dábamos vueltas alrededor de la terraza

Pues el tiempo que él llevaba trabajando en Alemania- me dijo restándole importancia

Oh interesante nunca me hablo de ti- le dije

Eso es un poco duro sabes, en cambio el me hablaba de ti todo el tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Espero que solo haya dicho cosas buenas- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Siempre me dijo que eras muy linda, pero linda es un adjetivo que no describe tu belleza- dijo mientras que mi cara adquiría un rojo intenso.

Pero tú no te quedas atrás Edward- le dije

Así que te parezco atractivo-me dijo con una mirada traviesa

Pues no estás nada mal- le dije mientras un nuevo rubor llegaba a mi rostro.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y juntaba sus cálidos labios con los míos.

Sus labios eran feroces contra los míos, el beso estaba cargado de pasión, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, era un beso simplemente hermoso nadie me habían besado así.

Mis manos se encontraban jugando con los mechones de su pelo y las de el estaban rodeando mi cintura. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una voz en mi cabeza hablo

"esto no está bien bella, apenas lo conoces y ya te lo estas comiendo" me decía la vocecita de mi cabeza "demuéstrale que no eres como las demás"

Y con ese último pensamiento me separe de Edward, mientras mi mano golpeaba su mejilla derecha.

No se te ocurra volver a besarme Edward, porque para la otra te dejo sin hijos- le dije mientras le daba una mirada llena de odio.

Aunque no podía negar que ese beso había sido el mejor beso que me habían dado "concéntrate bella" me regaño la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Salí del balcón con la mayor dignidad que podía, mientras le dirigía una mirada última mirada a Edward el cual seguía en shock.

"bien hecho bella lo dejaste en shock dame esos 5 amiga" me dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza

Cuando llegue al patio donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta.

Observe que Jacob y victoria estaban hablando muy animadamente en la mesa donde nos habíamos sentados.

Decidí ir con ellos para despejarme un poco. Me senté al lado de victoria la cual hablaba sobre la situación económica del país, por lo cual Jacob estaba muy atento en la conversación.

Gracias por dejarme esperando en el balcón Jacob- le dije mientras trataba que mi voz sonara enojada

Pero Edward me dijo que tu le habías dicho que te habías ido a tu habitación porque te dolía la cabeza- me dijo Jacob mientras fruncía el ceño

O si el dolor de cabeza- le dije mientras me llevaba mi mano dramáticamente a mi frente

Que no deberías de estar en tu habitación bella- me dijo victoria de manera mordaz

Si solo venia a despedirme buenas noches chicos- les dije mientras me despedía con la mano

Así que por eso Jacob no había ido al balcón, Edward le había mentido para que pudiéramos estar solo pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Estaba pensando en trivialidades, hasta que las imágenes del beso con Edward llego a mi memoria.

Por instinto me lleve mi mano a mis labios mientras una sonrisa se formaba bajo mi mano.

"vamos bella a quien engañas ese beso te encanto" dijo mi conciencia

Iba a contestarle a mi conciencia pero una mano me tomaba de mi codo y hacia que me volteara a ver la persona que estaba tomando mi codo.

Yo solo venia a despedirme bella- me dijo con su voz de terciopelo

Se puede saber por qué le mentiste a Jacob diciéndole que me dolía la cabeza- le dije mientras me sumergía en esos hermosos ojos verdes

Porque quería pasar tiempo contigo a _solas_- dijo recalcando la palabra a solas

Te han dicho que eres un sinvergüenza- le dije mientras me trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

Si me lo habían dicho antes- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara- pero sabes el tiempo a solas, valió la pena- dijo en forma seductora, mientras tomaba mi rostro y con sus labios rosaba los mios.

Mejor corre Edward si no quieres quedar sin descendencia- le dije tratando que mi voz no sonara temblorosa.

Hasta luego bella, espero que sueñes con migo- dijo mientras mordía mi labio inferior – porque tenlo por seguro que tu serás la protagonista de mis sueños- me dijo mientras se me soltaba y se dirigía la salida no sin antes regalarme esa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin aliento.

Y hay seguía yo parada mientras veía como salía mi dios griego. "bella respira" me dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Edward P.O.V.

Cuando iba en dirección al balcón me encontré con un muy feliz Jacob que se dirigía al balcón con una botella de champaña y dos copas, por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que bella estaba con él.

Así que decidí mentirle a Jacob para poder hablar a solas con bella.

Hey Jacob a dónde vas- le pregunte mientras me dirigía en donde se encontraba Jacob.

Hola Edward voy al balcón con bella- me dijo dándome una sonrisa radiante

Oh sobre eso Jacob bella me pidió que te diga que se tuvo que ir a su habitación pues le dolia la cabeza- le dije mientras rodeaba sus hombros

O necesito ir a ver si está bien- me dijo mientras dejaba la botella de champaña y las copas en la mesa.

Vamos Edward piensa antes que descubra que le has mentido

-o no, no hace falta Jacob dijo que no te preocupes que mañana te ve- le dije mientras lo dirigía a la fiesta.

-por qué no vas con victoria y te diviertes un poco- le dije

- está bien gracias Edward, o pero se me olvidaba debo llevar las botella a la cocina- me dijo mientras se regresaba por la botella

- oh no te preocupes Jacob yo las llevo- le dije agarrando la botella y las 2 copas

- está bien Edward gracias- me dijo dándome un abrazo

- de nada para que estamos los amigos- le dije.

Mientras caminaba hacia el balcón me sentía culpable por haberle mentido a Jacob, pero esos sentimientos se fueron cuando vi a bella recargada en el balcón metida en sus pensamientos.

Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido azul el cual me daba una clara vista de su espalda la cual quedaba al descubierto por el escote mientras que el viento movía su pelo haciendo que se vea más bella que antes si eso se puede.

"concéntrate Edward" me dijo mi conciencia "viniste a vengarte no a enamorarte"

Y tenía razón pero vamos un poco de diversión no le hace mal a nadie.

Camine sigilosamente tratando de que bella no me escuchara quería darle una sorpresa cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella rodee su pequeña y frágil cintura y la pegaba a mi pecho, mientras sentí como brincaba del susto.

-Jacob Swan nunca escúchame bien nunca vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo mientras se apretaba a mi pecho.

En ese momento mis instintos asesinos regresaron quería golpear a Jacob, pero eso sería después ahora hay que disfrutar.

"hombres, siempre dominados por las hormonas" dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza.

-no soy Jacob, pero con tal de tenerte en mis brazos, soy quien quieras- dije mientras veía como su cara adoptaba nuevamente ese rubor.

-te molesta que te abrace- le susurre en el oído

- n..o solo que no es… esperaba que fueras tu- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Lo logre la puse nerviosa jajajajaj nadie se resiste a los encantos de Edward Cullen. (n/a: quien podría jajajaj)

- espero que no te moleste que haya venido en lugar de Jacob, al parecer tu tía lo necesitaba- le susurre.

"mentiroso" dijo mi conciencia

-No claro que no- me dijo dándome una sonrisa que me atonto por un momento

-perfecto por que de todos modos no pensaba irme- le dije regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

Soltó su cadera mientras abría una botella de champaña y llenaba dos copas de champaña

-Brindo por haberte conocido esta noche- le dije con un toque seductor.

Lo mismo digo- me dijo mientras chocaba nuestras copas.

Me permitirías esta pieza- le dijo mientras extendida mi maño la cual tomo enseguida

Claro- me dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras yo rodeaba su pequeña cintura.

Llevas mucho tiempo siendo amigo de Jacob- me pregunto mientras dábamos vueltas alrededor de la terraza

Pues el tiempo que él llevaba trabajando en Alemania- le dije restándole importancia, no quería hablar de Jacob en estos momentos.

Oh interesante nunca me hablo de ti- me dijo.

Eso es un poco duro sabes, en cambio el me hablaba de ti todo el tiempo- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, y era verdad siempre tuve interés de conocer a "Isabella"

Espero que solo haya dicho cosas buenas- me dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Siempre me dijo que eras muy linda, pero linda es un adjetivo que no describe tu belleza- le dije mientras su cara adquiría un rojo intenso encantador.

" Edward recuerda james, ella pudo haber matado a tu hermano y tu estas coqueteando con ella"

Pero tú no te quedas atrás Edward- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

En el momento que ella dijo que le parecía atractivo una gran alegría me invadió todo el cuerpo.

Así que te parezco atractivo-le dijo con una mirada traviesa, necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

Pues no estás nada mal- me dijo mientras un nuevo rubor llegaba a su rostro.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- le dije.

Por un impulso tome su rostro en sus manos y junte sus cálidos labios con los míos.

Mis labios eran feroces contra los suyos, el besos estaba cargado de pasión, esa pasión que ella creo en pocas horas. Nadie había podido hacerme sentir este sentimiento que siento por bella.

Es simplemente diferente, es un beso con pasión pero a la vez con mucha ternura. Esta mujer va a ser mi perdición.

Sus manos se encontraban jugando con los mechones de mi pelo y las mías seguían rodeando mi cintura. Estaba a punto de profundizar más el beso, hasta que bella se separo de mi bruscamente y sentía como una golpe impactaba en mi mejilla izquierda.

Bella me había dado una cachetada, "que fuerza tiene" pensé

-No se te ocurra volver a besarme Edward, porque para la otra te dejo sin hijos- me dije mientras me daba una mirada llena de odio.

No lo podía creer por primera vez una mujer me había golpeado por un beso.

Vamos muchas chicas se morirían por estar en el lugar de bella (n/a: pregúnteme a mi XD) y ella me golpea.

Esta chica no era fácil. Seguía en estado de shock mientras veía como bella se iba del balcón con dignidad.

"esa es mi chica golpeo a Edward bien hecho" dijo mi conciencia

-oh cállate- le dije.

Me dirigía a la puerta de la casa principal poder ir por mi carro e irme al hotel a darme una ducha fría

"y vaya que la necesitas" dijo mi conciencia.

Hasta que la vi igual de guapa como hace unos momentos.

Iba caminando metida en sus pensamientos hasta que se llevo una mano a sus labios y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Esta recordando el beso aunque ella lo niegue se que le gusto (n/a: y a quien no?) seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y ni cuenta se había dado de que yo estaba a su lado.

Decidí tomarla del codo para que volteara y supiera que no estaba sola.

Yo solo venia a despedirme bella- le dije fue la única escusa que se me ocurrió. "patético" dijo mi memoria

Se puede saber por qué le mentiste a Jacob diciéndole que me dolía la cabeza- me dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Porque quería pasar tiempo contigo a _solas_- dije recalcando la palabra a solas

Te han dicho que eres un sinvergüenza- me dije mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.

Si me lo habían dicho antes- le dijo mientras me acercaba a su cara- pero sabes el tiempo a solas, valió la pena- dije seductoramente, mientras tomaba su rostro y con mis labios rosaba los suyos.

Mejor corre Edward si no quieres quedar sin descendencia- me dije tratando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

"vamos Edward corre sabes que es capaz de hacerlo" dijo la vocecita

Hasta luego bella, espero que sueñes con migo- dije mientras mordía su labio inferior – porque tenlo por seguro que tú serás la protagonista de mis sueños- le dije mientras la soltaba y me dirigía la salida no sin antes regalarle esa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba a cualquiera sin aire

Dios esta mujer me va a matar, o será mi perdición- dije cuando ya estaba adentro de mi volvo y me dirigía al hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olap chicas aquí me tienen de nuevo actualizando.

Gracias por los reviews aunque yo se que podemos llegar a mas.

Espero que les haya gustado este chap, ha sido el mas largo que he escrito por ahora jajajajja no vemos pronto chicas.

Por favor se los pido por san sexii Edward dejen reviews.

Besos tipo Edward jajajajajja

Bye.


	8. complicaciones

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer la historia es basa en la telenovela la mentira.

Algún día secuestraré a Edward con fines secretos jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Nos leemos abajo.

Bella P.O.V.

Estaba dormida plácidamente en mi cama, mientras trataba de recuperar todas esas horas que no pude dormir por esos hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa torcida.

Hasta que una pequeña duende acompañada de una joven de pelo rubio comenzaron a saltar en mi cama, haciendo que despertara de forma brusca.

-por Dios chicas es muy temprano- les dije mientras cubría mi cara con la almohada.

- eso no es verdad- dijo Alice mientras me golpeaba con una almohada.

- son las 12 a.m. vamos bella levántate- dijo mientras acompañaba a Alice en la pelea de almohadas.

- chicas no pude dormir en toda la noche- dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama y me tallaba los ojos

- se te nota mira esas ojeras pareces zombi bella- dijo Alice mientras tocaba mi cara.

- vamos bella levántate debemos ir a festejar verdad Alice- dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un leve codazo a Alice, la cual se ruborizo enseguida.

- no lo puedo creer- dije mientras me llevaba las manos a la boca después de ver ese hermoso añillo de diamantes que llevaba Alice en su 3 dedo.

- pues créelo bella. Porque Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Oh Alice muchas felicidades- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

- gracias bella- dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo – pero vamos cámbiate debes bajar a desayunar-

- chicas tengo mucho que contarles- les dije mientras a mi memoria llegaba una imagen de Edward

- claro que tienes mucho que cortarnos pero después de que estés lista.

Después de darme una relajante ducha, Alice me dio un conjunto que consistía en un pantalón entubado con playera color vino la cual contenía un hermoso bordado.

Después de tratar de esconder un poco esas horribles ojeras y dejar mi pelo suelto, baje al jardín donde me esperaban Alice y Rosalie para desayunar.

En el desayuno Alice nos conto como Jasper le había pedido matrimonio fue tan romántico que Alice, Rosalie y yo comenzamos a llorar.

Y así fue como Jasper me pidió matrimonio- dijo Alice mientras suspiraba

No cabe duda que te acabas de ganar la lotería con mi hermano- dijo Rosalie mientras mordía un pedazo de pan con mermelada

Oh lo sé no es maravilloso vamos a ser cuñadas- dijo Alice

Alice me acompañarías a la cocina por azúcar- dijo Rosalie mientras se paraba de su asiento

Claro vamos enseguida volvemos enseguida bella- dijo Alice

Claro no tarden- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y daba un leve masaje en mi frente

Desvelada bella- dijo una voz de terciopelo

No lo podía creer el de nuevo aquí que no le basto con lo que pasó anoche. Voltie lentamente para ver a un Edward con una sonrisa juguetona, traía puesto una short azul, con una camisa blanca tipo polo que se pegaba perfectamente a sus músculos.

Toma una foto bella así dura mas- dijo con la misma arrogancia de ayer

Sueña Cullen- le dije en tono mordaz, mientras él se sentaba enfrente de mí.

Parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor- dijo Edward tratando de ocultar una carcajada

Que quieres Edward, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos- le dije mientras volteaba a ver la cancha de tenis.

Pero que humor eso podría cambiar – dijo mientras acerba su rostro al mío.

Ni siquiera lo piense Edward- le dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

Está bien, por ahora- dijo mientras tomaba su raqueta y ser levantaba de la silla – solo quiero hacerte una pequeña pregunta-

Tienes 2 minutos Edward antes de que se acabe mi paciencia- le dije mientras cruzaba mis manos a la altura de mi pecho.

Estuviste pensando en mi anoche- me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

No sabía que contestar si le decía que no mentiría, pero también aumentaría su ego.

Así que decidí mejor mentir total nadie sabe la verdad.

"yo si" dijo la vocecita en mi mente

Para nada Edward tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar pensando en ti- le dije

No sabes cómo me duele oír eso, porque yo si estuve pensado en ti- me dijo mientras se ponía detrás de mí- segura que no te pasaste parte de la noche despierta solo pensando en mi- susurro altaneramente en mi oído

Para nada Edward al contrario dormí genial toda la noche- le dije tratando que mi voz no sonara nerviosa

Como digas bella- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla la cual adquirió un tono rojizo- pero sabes que bella, esas enormes ojeras te delatan- me susurro sensualmente en mi oído antes de irse.

Me quede tiesa no sabía qué hacer como Edward podía tener ese control sobre mí, maldito chico de ojos verdes.

Oh mi dios que fue eso bella- dijo una curiosa Alice seguida de Rosalie.

Eso Alice es la causa de la falta de sueño de bella- dijo Rosalie soltando una pequeña risita

Tienes que contármelo todo bella- me dijo con tono demandante

Después de 30 minutos de contarles a mis curiosas amigas lo que había pasado anoche Alice hablo.

-pero debes de admitir que esta como quiere bella- dijo Alice

- Alice te vas a casar con mi hermano te recuerdo- dijo Rosalie

- no por eso quiere decir que deje de apreciar la belleza masculina- dijo Alice- o dime que ese tal Edward no está como quiere anda dímelo- dijo Alice en forma retadora a lo cual Rosalie respondió con una risa tonta

- lo vez ese tipo esta como quiere- dijo Alice.

Edward P.O.V.

Después de esa corta charla que tuve con bella, por la cual termine con una sonrisa en mi rostro, iba en la dirección a la cancha de tenis hasta que escuche una conversación la cual hizo que todo rastro de alegría se esfumara.

así como te digo Liz ayer vi a bella coqueteando con james lo puedes creer- dijo victoria

si ya lo sé después de la relación que tuvo james con bella y ahora resulta que esta con el hermano- dijo victoria.

No lo podía creer bella no puedes ser la mujer que lastimo a mi hermano ella no puede ser me repetía una y mil veces en mi cabeza.

Así como te lo digo Liz, mira que quedar embarazada de james y abortar al bebe, y después romper con james para estar con el hermano eso es no tener dignidad- dijo victoria.

Con esas palabras todas mis dudas habían sido aclaradas, bella era esa mujer, esa mujer que había provocado la muerte de mi hermano y yo me había enamorado de ella.

No sabía qué hacer, por lo cual Salí rápidamente de la casa de Jacob y tome mi volvo mientras arrancaba pude ver como una confundida bella me miraba salir de su casa.

Dios me había enamorado de la mujer de mi hermano, yo había prometido vengarme de ella no enamorarme.

No pude contenerme más las ira que sentía dentro de mí por lo cual llore de rabia, necesitaba sacar toda esa furia que siento al saber que bella, la mujer que yo había creído el ser más hermoso había sido la causante de la muerte de mi hermano.

De nuevo el mismo sentimiento de furia se apodero de mí.

Estaba decidido me vengaría de ella,

Sufrir tanto o más de lo que ella hizo sufrir a james, pagaría por todo el dolor que le había causado a james, la enamoraría como ella hizo con mi hermano, me casare con ella para después hacerla pasar un infierno, el mismo infierno que mi hermano padeció.

Estaba decidido Isabella pagara por la muerte de mi hermano.

Prepárate Isabella no sabes lo que te espera- dije en voz alta mientras me dirigía al hotel.

Victoria P.O.V.

Perfecto todo había salido de acuerdo al plan no podía arriesgarme a que Edward se descubriera que yo había sido la novia de james y menos que yo había sido la causante de la muerte de james.

Si él se llegara a enterar todos mis planes se vendrían abajo.

Con esto mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro, Edward creerá que bella es la causante de la muerte de james, mientras que yo quitaba lo único que me impedía tener el camino libre con Jacob para convertirme en la próxima señora de Swan.

"no sabes lo que te espera bellita" dije con una sonrisa

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olap chicas como están espero que muy bien bueno aquí vengo a dejarles otro capítulo ya sé que es pequeño pero es solo para que sepan por donde va a ir la cosa. El próximo cap estará más largo se los prometo tratare de subirlo el martes.

El siguiente cap se llama

"la cita" alguna idea jajajajjajaj yo sé que si.

Bueno chicas gracias por dejar reviews de verdad que me ponen muy feliz, vamos chicas yo se que podemos llegar a los 40 se los pido por san sexi Edward son gratis jajajajjajajaja.

Bueno chicas me despido por favor vamos a tratar de llegar a los 40 reviews pliss bueno chicas bye!

Besos tipo Edward XD


	9. sentimientos

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer la historia es basa en la telenovela la mentira.

Algún día secuestraré a Edward con fines secretos jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Nos leemos abajo.

Quiero antes que nada dedicar este cap a:

* amelle 666

*loca11

*Raquel

*redlabel

Gracias por siempre dejar ese mensajito que me da ánimos XD

Pero en especial a:

*alice- sweet- angel

*Carmen cullen 16

Gracias a ustedes 2 pues siempre que ve los reviews hay están ustedes 2 dándome ánimos de corazón muchas grax.

Edward P.O.V.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté dispuesto a llevar a cabo mi plan, al principio pensé en dejar la venganza y regresar a Forks, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, la imagen de james venia a mi memoria.

No sé cómo voy a lograr vengarme de la persona que logro ganarse mi corazón en cuestión de horas.

Algo dentro de mí decía que lo que había dicho victoria era mentira, pero todas las pruebas indican que bella es esa mujer que le hizo tanto daño a mi hermano.

Decidí no darme más vueltas al asuntos y prepárame para ir a la casa de Jacob y ver a bella.

Desde aquella noche bella se había convertido en mi droga personal, cada vez que me acercaba a ella y ese olor de fresillas invadía todo mi cuerpo no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Tome un ducha con agua fría necesitaba tener la mente despejada para pensar en la mejor forma de pedirle una cita a bella.

Tengo que enamorarla, tengo hacerla pensar que es la mujer que más amo "aunque eso no es mentira" para después hacerle pasar el peor infierno que alguien puede sufrir.

Al salir del cuarto decidí desayunar algo ligero, al terminar de desayunar salí del hotel rumbo a la casa de mi droga personal, necesitaba verla necesita ver esos hermoso ojos color chocolate, se había vuelto una necesidad para mí.

Al llegar a la casa de mi amigo Jacob, me encontré con un muy feliz Jacob platicando con su padre si mal no recuerdo.

Después de estacionar mi coche me dirigí a la terraza donde Jacob y su padre estaban desayunando, era la misma terraza donde le di el primer beso a bella, que buenos recuerdos me traía este lugar.

Buenos días Jacob, señor Carlisle- dije de modo cortes.

Buenos días Edward- dijo Jacob- te presento a mi padre Carlisle-

Un gusto conocerlo señor- dije mientras extendía mi mano, la cual tomo gustosa el Carlisle.

El gusto es todo mío Edward pero por favor dime Carlisle no soy tan viejo como aparezco- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada a la cual no unimos Jacob y yo.

Entonces Carlisle- dije mientras tomaba asiento

Y dime Edward que te trae por aquí-dijo Carlisle

Pues vine a ver a bella- dije a lo cual Carlisle se tenso

Y para que la buscas- dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido

Vine para salir con bella a dar una vuelta- dije restándole importancia

No creo que pueda salir- dijo Jacob con irritación en la voz

Creo que eso es algo que debe de decir bella no crees Jacob- le dije mientras le daba una mirada retadora

Y porque no le preguntas ahora Edward, mira viene en camino- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro

Por lo cual voltea para encontrarme con una somnolienta bella que traía un simple short con una blusa de tirantes que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Al posar su mirada en mi se quedo inmóvil en su lugar con una cara de absoluta sorpresa, mientras yo seguía embobado viendo esa pequeña pijama que le quedaba muy bien si me preguntan.

- Creo que tienes mejore ropa no crees bella- dijo Carlisle tratando de sofocar una carcajada

Y mejor apariencia no primita- dijo Jacob tenso

Pues yo creo que se ve totalmente adorable- dije regalándole una sonrisa a bella la cual se ruborizo como tomate.

primita hasta un tomate te envidiaría mira ese color- dijo Jacob a lo cual bella respondió con un gruñido

Oh cariño aquí nuestro invitado vino a preguntarte algo- dijo Carlisle mientras bella le daba un beso en la mejilla

A si de que se trata Edward- dijo tomando asiento enfrente de mi

Pues yo te quería preguntar si te gustaría salir con migo- dije mientras le regalaba mi mejor sonrisa

Claro Edward a qué horas- dijo bella con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que no supe identificar.

Pues si te parece bien en la noche me gustaría llevarte a cenar a un restaurante italiano que me recomendaron- dije mientras notaba como Jacob se comenzaba a molestar

Está bien nos vemos en la noche -me dijo mientras se despedía

Que no vas a desayunar- dijo su tío con reproche

No tengo una cita con un productor para la obra recuerdas mi primer protagónico- dijo bella con una radiante sonrisa- Jacob va a llevarme al estudio- dijo mientras se despedía de cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces nos vemos en la noche bella- le pregunte

Claro Edward- dijo mientras llegaba a mi lugar para despedirse de mi

Estaré contando los minutos- le susurre en el oído por lo cual ella se estremeció.

Punto a mi favor la tengo en mis manos, con migo no podrás jugar bella eso te lo aseguro. Me dije mentalmente mientras veía como bella se dirigía al interior de la casa.

-bueno chicos yo me retiro, fue un gusto conocerte Edward- dijo Carlisle levantándose de su asiento

- hasta luego Carlisle- le dije levantándome de mi asiento

- bueno Jacob creo que ya es hora de irme, me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo- le dije mientras salía de la terraza.

- tú no vas a ningún lado amigo- enfatizando la última palabra con desprecio- tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente no crees- me dijo molesto

-no sé a qué te refieres Jacob- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

- sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Edward, creí haberte dicho que yo amo a bella- me dijo Jacob molesto levantándose de su asiento

-Jacob tu me dijiste que la querías, pero al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo- le dije tratando de ocultar el enojo.

- y tu como sabes que bella no me corresponde- me dijo

- es muy simple Jacob pues bella me quiere a mi- le dije con mucha seguridad

- entonces este es el final de nuestra amistad- dijo Jacob levantando la barbilla

- no puedo creer que por una simple mujer nuestra amistad se termine- le dije

- no es una simple mujer, es la mujer de mi vida y la que tú me estas quitando- me dijo Jacob elevando la voz

- pero también es la mujer que yo amo- dije con toda la sinceridad que pude

- entonces está decidido hasta aquí llego nuestra amistad

- si eso es lo que quieres está bien- le dije a Jacob mientras me dirigía a la salida.

No lo podía creer como una simple mujer haya roto todos esto años de amistad era imposible.

Bella P.O.V.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con los pequeños rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana. Todavía estaba confundida por el extraño comportamiento que tuvo ayer Edward, por más que buscara una explicación lógica no podía explicar su comportamiento.

Al levantarme de la cama vi a mi primo Jacob y mi tío Carlisle desayunando en la terraza.

En cuanto me acorde de lo que había pasado hace pocos días en aquella terraza con Edward mi rostro adopto un rojo intenso.

Me dirigí al espejo para cepillar y un poco mi cabello para después bajar y saludar a mi tío y primo.

Al entrar a la terraza iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que 3 pares de ojos tenía su atención en mí, pero solo ese par de ojos verdes logro que me quedara estática en mi lugar tratando de disimular la sorpresa que sentí al ver ese adonis sentado a pocos metros de mi.

- Creo que tienes mejore ropa no crees bella- dijo mi tío tratando de sofocar una carcajada

Y mejor apariencia no primita- dijo Jacob algo enojado.

Pues yo creo que se ve totalmente adorable- dijo Edward regalándole una sonrisa a lo que yo respondí con un rubor tipo tomate en primavera.

-primita hasta un tomate te envidiaría mira ese color- dijo Jacob tratando de no reírse a lo cual yo respondió con un gruñido y con una mirada de oído total.

Oh cariño aquí nuestro invitado vino a preguntarte algo- dijo Carlisle mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

A si de que se trata Edward- dije tomando asiento enfrente de el para sumergirme en esos hermoso ojos.

Pues yo te quería preguntar si te gustaría salir con migo- dijo Edward mientras regalaba esa sonrisa que me hacia hiperventilar.

Claro Edward a qué horas- dije sonrisa y con mi ritmo cardiaco alterado

Pues si te parece bien en la noche me gustaría llevarte a cenar a un restaurante italiano que me recomendaron- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Jacob que al parecer estaba molesto.

Está bien nos vemos en la noche -le dije mientras se despedía de mi tío.

Que no vas a desayunar- dijo mi tío con reproche

No tengo una cita con un productor para la obra recuerdas mi primer protagónico- dije con una radiante sonrisa- Jacob va a llevarme al estudio- dije mientras me despedía de Jacob con un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces nos vemos en la noche bella- me pregunte

Claro Edward- dije mientras llegaba a mi lugar para despedirme con un inocente beso en la mejilla

Estaré contando los minutos- me susurre en el oído por lo cual me estremecí de pies a cabeza

Después de la propuesta de Edward esta tan feliz, nunca pensé que un hombre como Edward se pudiera fijar en mí.

Al llegar a mi habitación decidí darme una ducha para poder relajarme y no llegar nerviosa al ensayo de la obra.

Al salir de la ducha me vestí con un pantalón de pitillo y una blusa morada de tirantes con el logo de "aeropostales" en un costado de la blusa.

Al llegar a la sala me encontré con un muy enojado Jacob, al bajar las escaleras Jacob se volteo y me dio esa sonrisa suya que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Bella estas lista se te está haciendo tarde- me dijo mientras yo llegaba a la sala y le daba un fuerte abrazo

Si estoy lista primo- le dije regresándole la sonrisa

Al salir de la casa nos dirigimos a su carro era un hermoso Mercedes Benz que fue el regalo de sus 18 años.

Al llegar a su carro me subí en el asiento de copiloto.

Bella te gusta Edward- me dijo un Jacob bastante nervioso

No sé a qué viene esa pregunta pero si Edward me gusta y bastante- le dije con una sonrisa

Después de esa pregunta nadie volvió hablar, en cambio se había formado un incomodo silencio.

Al llegar al teatro le agradecí a Jacob el haberme traído al lo cual él respondió con una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos.

Estaba a punto de bajarme de ese lujoso auto cuando sentí como una mano tomaba mi muñeca y me pegaba al cuerpo de Jacob.

Te quiero bella- me dijo Jacob.

Antes de que unos cálidos labios rozaran los míos ferozmente, no sabía qué hacer.

No le podía corresponder el beso pues sabía que esos labios no eran lo que yo quería. Me separe bruscamente de Jacob.

Lo siento Jacob pero lo nuestro no puede ser- le dije mientras veía como una ola de tristeza invadía esos hermosos ojos negros.

Después de despedirme de Jacob me baje rápidamente del auto, no podía hacerle más daño a mi primo. Lo quería claro que lo quería pero como un hermano, no podía haber más que una simple relación de hermanos, porque eso era lo que Jacob era para mí un hermano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olap chicas como están espero que muy bien perdón por no haber subido el cap. antes pero de verdad mi musa de inspiración se fue jajajajajajaja.

Bueno gracias por todas esas lindas personas que dejan reviews, se que el cap. No es muy revelador pero era necesario que supieran como la amistad de Jacob y Edward se rompe pues en el próximo cap. Jacob hará una pequeña maldad jajajajajajaja

Bueno chicas me voy las quiero mucho besos a todas tipo Edward.

Attop: vale


End file.
